looneytunesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Pac-Man Story
A Pac-Man Story is the 6th episode of Bugs Bunny's House of Toons. Characters Looney Tunes characters Bugs Bunny (main role) Lola Bunny (main role) Road Runner (main role) Wile E. Coyote (main role) Sylvester (cameo) Tweety (cameo) Porky Pig (minor role) Daffy Duck (main role) Taz (cameo) Elmer Fudd (cameo) Foghorn Leghorn (cameo) Granny (cameo) Marvin the Martian (cameo) Barnyard Dawg (cameo) Hubie and Bertie (cameo) Henery Hawk (cameo) Hanna Barbera characters Pac-Man- Pac-Man, Ms. Pac-Man, Mezmeron, Clyde, Pinky, Inky, Blinky and Sue (main roles) The Flintstones- Fred, Barney, Wilma, Pebbles and Dino (cameo) Yogi Bear- Yogi, Boo-Boo and Ranger Smith (cameo) Tom and Jerry (cameo) Top Cat (cameo) The Jetsons- George and Jane (cameo) Plot The show opens with Bugs and Daffy trying to see who can eat the most ice cream w/o getting a brain freeze. Bugs wins and Daffy painfuly walks away as the cartoon "Beep Beep" plays. After the cartoon Pac-Man tells his wife Ms. Pac-Man that with the new Super Speed Power Pellets, he can run just as fast as the Road Runner can. Pac-Man asks Bugs if he and Road Runner could have a race. Bugs agrees to have that. Mezmeron hears this and tells the ghosts to team up with Wile E. Coyote to foil Pac-Man's race and to help Wile E. catch the Road Runner. Ms. Pac-Man is exited to see her husband race against Road Runner and tells him she will be in the audiance watching him as the cartoon Marooned Coyote plays. Bugs and Lola then announce the big race and the race starts after Tweety sets off the starting pistol. Wile E. and the ghosts each try to stop them with Acme props that fire back at them. After four plans Pac-Man and Road are about to cross the finish line when Clyde chomps Pac-Man leaving him tired, lying on the track. The Road Runner is about to cross the finish line but stops. He runs back to Pac-Man and gives him a ride on his back across the finish line. They both won. Wile E. tells the ghosts to never work for him again. The ghosts start crying and Pac-Man chomps Blinky, Sue, Pinky and Clyde but lets Road Runner chomp Inky as the cartoon The Wild Chase is played. Pac-Man thanks Road Runner for helping him out and thanks Bugs and Lola for giving him a great time of his life. Bugs, Lola, Daffy and Porky end the show by doing a 10 second dance before Porky says "T-t-t-thats all folks!" Cartoons Beep Beep Marooned Coyote The Wild Chase Cast *MrJoshbumstead as Bugs Bunny, Road Runner, Wile E. Coyote, Pac-Man, Clyde, Blinky *Doctor Bugs as Tweety, Inky *Teleram as Daffy Duck, Porky Pig *Lazaro Nightfury2 as Mezmeron *KitKat1894 as Lola Bunny, Ms. Pac-Man, Sue Quotes TBA Trivia This episode also made a few references to the original Pac-Man arcade game which is what the Hanna Barbera Pac-Man cartoon was based on. Category:Episodes of Bugs Bunny's House of Toons Category:MrJoshbumsteads Fanon Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes focusing on Bugs Bunny Category:Episodes focusing on Lola Bunny Category:Episodes focusing on Daffy Duck Category:Episodes focusing on Wile E. Coyote Category:Episodes focusing on Road Runner